This invention relates to a light-emitting-diode arrangement specifically for a vehicle signal light, having a beam direction obliquely oriented relative to a base plane, including a support plate and a plurality of light-emitting diodes arranged on the support plate.
The invention further relates to a method for obliquely arranging a plurality of light-emitting diodes on a support plate.
Specifically in signal lights for motor vehicles, the problem arises that often a beam direction is desired that is not oriented perpendicular to a base plane, but is oriented obliquely relative to the base plane.
German patent document (DE 297 20 060 U1) discloses a motor vehicle light wherein a plurality of light-emitting diodes are arranged with their beam directions oblique relative to a base plane. For this purpose, the light-emitting diodes are arranged on support plates with their beam directions being arranged perpendicular to the planes of the support plates. The light-emitting diodes have base bodies that are fastened by their contact pins into guide holes of the support plate.
It is disadvantageous in the signal light of the known art that, for inclining the beam direction relative to the base plane, the support plates must be arranged so that they are inclined or oblique relative to the base plane. This leads to a relatively complicated and expensive mounting of the support plates. Additionally, a plurality of support plates must be used.
Furthermore, German patent document (DE 196 46 042 A1) discloses a lighting device for vehicles in which beam directions of light-emitting diodes, which are arranged on a spatially curved support plate, are deviated by use of pre-positioned deviating elements.
It is disadvantageous, in this arrangement, that the arrangement of deviating elements is also relatively laborious and costly.
It is an object of this invention to improve signal lights known in the art and light-emitting-diode arrangements known in the art in such a way that desired oblique orientations of beam directions is achieved simply and inexpensively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved method for obliquely arranging light-emitting diodes known in the art.
According to principles of the invention a support plate is arranged parallel to a base plane and light-emitting diodes have a base body arranged on the support plate obliquely, inclined in the beam direction.
Since the support plate can be arranged parallel to the base plane, and only the light-emitting diodes with their base bodies are arranged obliquely on the support plate, the support plate can be arranged more simply and more inexpensively in a housing surrounding it. It is also possible to make do with only one support plate, or at least with fewer support plates than previously. In this solution, a required mounting depth is also significantly reduced.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each base body has a first pair of contact pins on its first end, spaced from but adjacent to the support plate, free ends of the contact pins being fastened into contact holes of the support plate, with the base body, at its second end opposite the first end, having a second pair of contact pins that mechanically hold the base body relative to the support plate. In this arrangement, the support plate has an opening into which the second end of the base body extends far enough that its underside, facing toward the support plate, presses against a back inner edge of the opening that is toward the contact hole. Free ends of the second pair of contact pins fit tightly against an underside of the support plate.
Because the second end of the base body extends into an opening of the support plate, the mounting depth is reduced even further. Additionally, by supporting the base body on the inner edge of the opening and by fitting the free ends of the second pair of contact pins tightly to the underside of the support plate, relatively good stability is achieved, which prevents undesirable vibration or shaking of the light-emitting diodes.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the angle of inclination of the light-emitting diodes is determined by a width of the opening and by the arrangement of the back inner edge. In this way, various directions of beams can be achieved in a simple manner.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the support plate has guide holes, the longitudinal axis of which is arranged in the beam direction and in which the contact pins of the light-emitting diodes are arranged so that the second end of the base body can be supported on the support plate.
Openings can be omitted owing to the oblique arrangement of the guide holes.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the light-emitting diodes are directed in various directions of beams. It is essentially possible to combine light-emitting diodes arranged perpendicularly in a conventional manner on the support plate with obliquely arranged light-emitting diodes.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the support plate has a heat dissipation element arranged on an underside thereof facing away from the light-emitting diodes.
By providing a heat dissipation element, the light-emitting-diode arrangement is protected from overheating, on the one hand, and mechanical stability is increased, on the other hand.
According to further principles of the invention, in a first operational step, the first pair of contact pins at the first end of the base body of each light-emitting diode are inserted into guide holes of the support plate, with the free ends of the second contact pair arranged on the second end facing away from the first end, extending into an adjacent opening, and in a second step the first pair of contact pins of the light-emitting diodes are soldered to the support plate. In a third step the light-emitting diodes are tilted so that the second ends of the base bodies extend into the openings and their undersides facing toward the support plate press against an inner edge of the opening. In a fourth step, the free ends of the second pair of contact pins are bent against the underside of the support plate.
Since the light-emitting diodes are mounted obliquely on the support plate, an oblique arrangement of the support plate can be omitted. With these steps of the invention, it is also possible to automate the steps of the method. According to the method of this invention, the light-emitting diodes can be mounted relatively easily and inexpensively. Additionally, the requisite stability is achieved in a simple manner.
The light-emitting diodes arranged according to the invention can be used for rear lights, indicator lights, side marking lights, and interior light for motor vehicles.